Large-scale (multi-million gate) application specific integrated circuit (“ASIC”) designs are hampered by many logistical problems. Many of these problems are related to the functional integration, timing, reprogramming and testing of various ASIC sub-modules. If sub-module design changes or replacements are required to remedy top-level operational issues, or to provide differing functional capabilities, costly delays and recursive design changes can result. Design changes of this nature drive up engineering, manufacturing and test costs for ASIC manufacturers, and limit the applicability of a given ASIC design.
Stated differently, ASIC designs typically have limited reconfigurability at the module or sub-module level, which is to say they may be programmable via control registers, but they typically use fixed architectures. These fixed architectures do not allow for functional modules to be re-arranged or reconfigured by a user. Certain ASICs, such as field programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”), permit the user to reconfigure or reprogram functional modules, however, they are an extreme example which require a great deal of specialized programming and a special, fine-grained ASIC architecture to implement.
Within the current state of the art for ASIC design, manufacture, and test, there does not exist a processing unit or means for efficiently and quickly reprogramming functional modules. Hence there is a need for an advanced ASIC processing architecture to address one or more of the drawbacks identified above.